Yours Truly
by Gamesplayers
Summary: She was leaving for Amaranthine and he was to stay behind. He would miss his Warden. Yet, he decided to possess one last time before she would leave. City Elf and Zevran one-shot. Rated M for content. R&R.


Yours Truly

Carefully, Thelia secured the last straps of her light armour. She looked up into the mirror. Behind her pale reflection, his golden appearance was darkened by his lack of smile. She sighed softly. The too numerous battles were starting to have an impact on her looks.

She seemed tired and withered into that glass.

Slowly, he neared her until she could see his reflection more clearly in the mirror. Smiling, the City Elf that she was let her weight fall on him as she rested her back against his chest.

Silent, he possessively wrapped his arms around her waist.

She let her head fall against his shoulder and closed her eyes, still smiling.

Each time they found themselves in that position, she would remember the first time he had held her against him.

"_Zevran-"_

"_Zev, for my friends." He interrupted her, his playful and flirty stare planted straight _in_ her armour._

"_Well, Zevran." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "I am not interested." He chuckled. _

"_If you say so, my Grey Warden."_

She laughed softly. He looked down at her and she shook her head, indicating that there was nothing really important. He seemed to consider her a moment… His stare softer and sadder than ever.

Thelia's own smile faded lightly. "What's on your mind, handsome?" She whispered. He didn't even smirk.

"Why did you accept?" She sighed, looking away.

"Only a Grey Warden can go." He snorted. Even that, he did it with that thick and seducing accent of his.

"There are others." He pointed.

"Never as experienced."

"Your king is experienced."

There. She could hear it; the poison in his words. Slowly, Thelia turned around and separated herself from her lover to rest her hands on his shoulders.

"My king has other business to attend to." Even in the darkness, his golden skin seemed to glow.

"And what about you? What about us?" He was getting impulsive. She sighed.

"Zev, you know that-"

"No, I don't." He glared darkly at her and she could feel the intensity of the elf's anger. "I thought that I meant something for you." Rarely did his tone become this icy. Rarely did something affect the great Zevran Aranai.

"Zevran!" She raised her voice, hoping that it would affect him as she rarely did so. "Stop this!" However, she soon realised that she sounded more desperate than authoritarian.

By the glare he offered her, though, she knew that her attempt hadn't succeeded.

"Why should I stop anything, yes?" Something like a load of venom was coming from his words. He crossed his arms over his chest, taking a step away from her. "I deserve explanations, I believe." Apollo wouldn't have been more handsome than him at that moment. "All that time you spend with your king and now, this sudden quest that must take you to faraway lands for an unlimited amount of time?" He snorted. "Say that I am jealous if you need to-" He slapped the air between them. "But I have all the rights to be!" Cold and so very fiery at the same time.

Thelia sighed as she stared at him.

"Zevran…" She started.

"_I love you." He whispered as he held her, his chest aginst her back._

_Thelia turned around, eyes wide. They were outside Denerim's gates, looking at the city from an elevated place._

"_You what?" She breathed. Looking deeply into her eyes, he blinked before bringing his lips in a thin line._

"_I love you."_

"What? What say you!" He hissed. Once, Zevran had asked this to her. In a much more suave and charming way.

Thelia hesitated a moment, staring at her lover.

"I love you."

Zevran froze for half a moment. She took the opportunity to walk forward and take his hands in hers, holding them tightly as she plunged her cool stare into his burning eyes. "It's a quest that only I can do. And you know Alistair; if he could go in my stead, he would rush to Amaranthine. But he cannot because he is the king of Ferelden. And I am the commander of his army." Slowly, she let go of one of his hands to caress his cheek. "And I am a Grey Warden. It's my job."

He observed her, not talking nor moving. However, the flames in his eyes seemed to calm down slowly until he was almost back to his warm self.

Thelia smiled to him.

"Zev-"

He cut her off as he quickly –suddenly- grabbed her waist, pulling her so close it was almost painful, as he kissed her with passion.

With rage.

Zevran could be quite sudden, but never that impulsive and brutal. He was usually rather soft, in fact. Panicking lightly, she tried to push him away, to reason him. But the elf proved himself quite strong for his roguish build.

He pushed his weight on her, pushing her into the wall beside the mirror in which she had been staring moments ago.

"_So, what can I do with an assassin, tell me?" Thelia asked the elf as she came to stand beside him. He was her prisoner since that afternoon. Grinning, he threw a stick into the fire._

"_I can poison your enemies or cut their throats in their sleep, yes?" She looked at him. He stared back. "Or I can only warm your bed, my dear Warden." She stared at him severely._

"_In your wildest dreams." He chuckled._

"_Oh, you'd be shy to know what happens in my dreams, Warden." Thelia rolled her eyes and walked away._

_Smiling._

He finally let go of her, but his lips remained close to hers, brushing against her sensitive skin. "I will miss you, my sweet." Zevran whispered.

Closing her eyes, Thelia shivered to his voice. To his warmth. "Me too, Zev…" She whispered back as his lips, slowly, trailed down her chin to her neck. She let her head fall back to allow him more space.

His touch was still possessive, but much softer, sensual, more warm than fiery, this time, as he caressed her back. Slowly, he started to undo her armour. She smiled softly.

_It was past the middle of the night and Thelia watched the fire as it died._

_Alistair snored loudly in his tent._

_It was the end of the watch. They would all wake up in a few hours and she was going to sleep as well._

_She should be._

_Her stare wouldn't quit _his_ tent._

_Her hands shook. Her whole body trembled._

_Oghren was sleep-talking. _

_She was a Grey Warden. No place for such feelings, she thought. _

_But when did affection become logical?_

_Her feet started to walk before she realised she had taken a decision._

_In fact, she hadn't. Her heart had. _

Thelia fell into the bed, naked. In a matter of seconds, Zevran was on top of her, kissing her. She spreaded her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He broke the kiss and bit her neck.

Then, he thrusted.

She moaned softly. His movement had been hard and brutal, which contrasted with her lover's usually slow, sensual and playful attitude, but she didn't mind. Not at all. She wanted him just as much as he needed her.

She dug her nails into his back.

"_A nocturnal visit, yes?" He chuckled. "Are you here to try to assassinate the assassin? That would be quite interesting, don't you think?" Thelia froze as she kneeled before him. _

"_How did you-"_

"_Working with the Crows makes you learn to sleep with an open eye. And… That you're better not sleeping at all when they want you dead." That aerial laugh again. _

_In the darkness, his eyes glowed as he stared at her._

"_So what brings you to my modest tent, Warden?" He continued. Her jaws dropped. _

"_I… Think I should just go… I don't know why I came. Sorry, Zev." She turned to exit. _

"_You called me Zev? I heard you right?" He asked. This time, his tone was more serious and surprised. Mainly surprised. Thelia looked outside at the ashes of the fire before realising she had indeed called him Zev._

_He shifted into the tent. He was naked. She didn't need to look; she knew._

_The elf caught her wrist and pulled her softly, inviting her. She looked at him. He smiled. "I'm not letting you go, Warden." He smiled. "So you are better to come here, yes?"_

Zevran didn't say a word as he thrusted against her.

And he usually was one to talk much while having sex.

All he needed was to possess her at that moment; to make her his. He wanted to feel her, to touch her. He needed to know that she would really miss him.

Thelia didn't moan. She kept quiet, enjoying and yet being disturbed by the intensity of the elf's actions, by the meaning of that lovemaking session.

She let her head fall back, feeling the pressure of an orgasm starting to build into her. Zevran's breathing increased in speed as he too seemed about to reach his climax.

"You are mine."

_She laid in his tent. In his arms. Naked. _

_Her pale skin against his golden one. _

_He ran his fingers in her pale, pale blond hair. She smiled and looked up at him._

_Zevran smiled back. _

"_And now…?" Thelia asked. The elf chuckled lightly._

"_I was about to ask you the same thing, my Grey Warden." She waited, staring at him. "Let me be clear; everything depends mainly on you as I shall not ask anything more from you than what you are willing to give." He caressed her cheek._

_Slightly saddened, Thelia managed to nod softly._

"_I guess that… It is fine by me." She whispered before allowing herself to enjoy his proximity._

Zevran let his weight fall on the bed beside Thelia. Both of them stared at the ceiling as a somewhat awkward silence rose between them.

And a few moments later, he turned on his side and pulled her close to him; skin against skin.

Softly, he ran his fingers in her hair.

Thelia shivered and she looked up at him. "I love you." He whispered.

She nodded, tears making their way to her eyes.

"I will go to Antiva. As we were supposed to, and wait for you there." He wasn't looking right at her, but staring at her ear; at her golden earring. "While you will be away, I will take care of the Crows."

He smiled.

Thelia's heart melted and she smiled back, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I love you Zev…"

He laughed lightly.

"Antiva won't exactly be as beautiful as I remind it to be without you by my side, though." He shrugged. "But I am growing homesick and it'll do me some good to be back, I think."

Still smiling, she caressed his chest.

"I will join you there when it'll be all over in Amaranthine." Thelia answered.

"I hope you will, my Grey Warden."

* * *

"Commander Thelia Tabris." The courier sighed softly.

"Yes, commander. I have a letter for you." The young man handed her a letter. "Can I go, now?" She nodded.

Thelia opened the folded paper, thinking she would find, in there, some official orders from the king as she was waiting for some.

But the handwriting wasn't Alistair's.

She started to read, right away, her eyes growing wide. Mhairi, beside her, looked suspiciously at her commander as the blond elf smiled warmly and lovingly.

_Greetings from Antiva!_

_I would prefer to be where you are, my sweet. Antiva is so dull without you to brighten it. Even with the Crows trying to hunt me down, this place lacks the excitement of being at your side. Ah, well. I expect the Guildmaster will agree to meet me soon. Or maybe I should kill him. What do you think?_

_I hear the darkspawn have still not gone away? They are like houseguests who overstay their welcome, no? I am saddened you have to deal with such business without me. I must deal with the Crows, but when I return to you, not even sharp razors will be able to separate us!_

_Until then, you remain in my dreams. Especially the naughty ones._

_Yours always,_

_Z ._

Laughing, Thelia folded the letter and hid it into her armour, near her heart. Her comrade kept staring at her.

"Let's go, Mhairi. We have Wardens to train." She looked at the dark haired woman. "And… The quicker this is done, the sooner I'll be in Antiva." Mhairi blinked.

"Antiva?" Thelia laughed again.

"Oh yes."

_Antiva._

_Where love'll be more than just your name. _

_

* * *

_

**I, of crouse, do not own Dragon Age, nor its characters and Zevran's letter.**

**Please, do review.**

**Gamesplayers**


End file.
